


Before The Chaos

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Experimentation, F/M, Hybrids, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is the first to notice that something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Chaos

Something felt wrong when he woke up this morning.

 

Bloodshed had always found the smell outside his enclosure unsettling.  Inside was warm and smelt good.

 

But even he could smell it.  Something was wrong and he could even smell it in his enclosure.

 

The white-gowned humans couldn't smell it.  If they had, they wouldn't be in here with him.  Humans were easily scared and always ran at the first sign of trouble.

 

He wouldn't have cared if something happened to all of them... except for her.

 

Thornstriker was here again. She couldn't smell it either.  And when he had tried to warn her about the smell, banging on the glass hard, she hadn't understood him.  She just went up to the glass and told him everything would be all right.

 

Why?  Why didn't she understand?  The smell was getting worse!  He could see one of the other humans sniffing!  Surely someone had to notice something was wrong!  Why wasn't everyone run-!

 

Something happened.  Bloodshed didn't know what, but it had happened.  Everything shook, things fell over, and there was a very loud bang.

 

His enclosure broke.  With his senses blaring at him, he realized Thornstriker was on the ground in front of the broken glass as more shaking occurred.

 

He didn't think.  As more things fell around them, he broke through the rest of the glass and covered her from the falling pieces of the roof.

 

Even as the noises grew louder, even as the smell became nauseating... he did not move.

 

He would not let anything hurt Thornstriker.

 

END


End file.
